Mind Conundrums
by spacekings
Summary: Lily Potter and her daughter, Hadrian Potter, survived the night the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow on October 31st 1981. James Potter, however, did not. This is their story. Ft. Lgbtq!politics, WW!politiics, Slytherin!Harry Potter, Fem!Harry Potter, Good/Spies!Malfoys, Mentor!Snape, Dumbledore!Bashing, and GID!Harry Potter. Rated T to be safe.


Summary: Lily Potter and her daughter, Hadrian Potter, survived the night the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow on October 31st 1981. James Potter, however, did not. This is their story. Fem!HP/DM pairing.

Future pairings: Hadrian/Draco, Lily/Snape, Hermione/Ron, Luna/Rolf, Ginny/Neville, Dean/Seamus, Pansy/Blaise

 **Warnings: alternate universe, accepting Wizarding World, lgbtq+ relationships/politics, wizarding world politics, manipulative Dumbledore, mentor Snape, good Malfoys, smut, profanity, violence, blood, mention of past character deaths, identity dysmorphia, anxiety, depression, same sex relationships, and time skips.**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. etc. etc and I'm not making any prophet off of this work. It is just for entertainment.

"Hadrian, honey…what are you doing?" Lily questioned her daughter, who was standing in front of a full-bodied mirror, staring at her reflection; wearing all but her undergarments.

"Mummy, how awe giwls and boys diffewent from each other? They all look the same to me." The small, black-haired girl asked softly and Lily pursed her lips in muted surprise, not expecting such a question from a six-year old.

But, then again. Kids were full of surprises and wonder. That's why they were little miracles, at least, that's what she thought, anyway.

"Well…dear…um…B-Boys and girls are different physically, but some are alike mentally. For example, girls can produce babies and boys cannot. Boys help girls have babies in a very…special way…that you'll find out how when you're older." Lily said awkwardly, trying not to get too graphic.

Hadrian stared up at her in curiosity and tapped her chin thoughtfully, turning her head to get a better view of her mother, who was standing behind her in her mother's bedroom.

"What about m-mentaliety? Mrs. Botts said some some giwls and boys can change gendew." She asked, trying to pronounce the hard word and Lily grinned at her daughter's baby slur and automatically corrected her out of habit.

"Everybody thinks the same thing at least once in their life - that's how the world goes round. However, sometimes it forms relationships between people; no matter what kind. Romantic, friendship, companionship, enemies…" She babbled, looking at the little girl to make sure Hadrian was listening.

She was. Very intently, much to her surprise.

"So…giwls and boys are the same?" Hadrian asked in awe, almost sounding giddy with excitement.

Lily sighed, smiling fondly down out her innocent daughter. Hadrian sure was a mystery sometimes; she really had to pay attention to figure out what her little girl was thinking or wanted to say. That was the Potter in her, James was the same way. Lily swiped those thoughts away quickly, before she got sad again and continued speaking, holding Hadrian's small hand in hers.

"No, darling. They are separated by their physical gender. However, some believe they are neither a boy nor a girl mentally, and struggle along the way with life trying to figure themselves out. They are called non-binary; which means they are agender; identify as having no gender, androgyne; both masculine or feminine, or neutrois; a neutral-gender." Lily alleged calmly, eyeing Hadrian with curious green eyes.

Hadrian was always different from other children, Lily had learned over the years. She noticed that Hadrian swayed towards having more male friends than female friends and when she did have a female friend they were identified as a tomboy in the Muggle world. And she asked her friends to call her Harry for short, which Lily and other fellow parents raised her eyebrows at since it was a boy's name. Lily never corrected Hadrian, though, thinking it was just a phase.

Apparently, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Can I be non-bianwy?" Hadrian inquired shyly and Lily froze, once again not expecting the question. She held back a frown, feeling an assortment of guilt and sorrow. She never hoped for a normal child like most parents, it just saddened her that Hadrian was going through these thoughts at such a young, delicate age.

"Not many people are non-binary and it is rare to come across one because they like to live in small communities because it is frowned upon in this generation, more the Muggle world than the Wizarding World. But, I believe once we grow more open-minded as time goes on, more people will start thinking differently and be more accepting, like our world."

"The Wizarding World is used to odd things so they don't blink an eye at same gender relationships or other relationships from lgbtq+ communities. But if you ever choose to be agender, neutrois or whatever you would like to identify as, I will always support you." Lily said, trying to break it down in a simple context for Hadrian. Luckily, Hadrian was taught basic lgbtq+ rights and policies in the Wizarding Worlds schooling, something she wouldn't have been taught in a Muggle school.

Lily was secretly glad she denied Dumbledore's wish to have Hadrian attend a Muggle school. She wouldn't have learned the basic things she needed to know in the Wizarding World and lgbtq+ politics were a major thing in the magical world.

Lily hide a yawn in her hand. It was late and she still needed to make supper. She was quickly becoming mentally exhausted with this conversation, not expecting to have to explain what this meant to a six-year-old until she was in Hogwarts, where the learned the more advanced lgbtq+ politics.

It was good that she was informed at a young age, however, considering her 'Girl-Who-Lived' status (something the _Daily Prophet_ annoyingly dubbed her daughter as after the Dark Lord's infamous defeat) would likely have her meet some 'different' people in her daughter's eyes and she didn't want her to accidentally offend anybody.

"I don't think I'm non-bianwy, but maybe if I'm oldew I can explowe." Hadrian said, seemingly coming up with a plan in her head and Lily smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Okay, sweetheart. If you ever need to talk, I'm here and so are your Uncles."

Hadrian seemed to understand most of what she was saying and nodded solemnly, a piece of her shortly-cropped hair falling in her matching green eyes. Lily held back a chuckle and gently swiped it out of Hadrian's eyes.

"Can we go make a pizza, mummy? I hungwy." The six-year-old exclaimed happily and Lily smiled fondly and nodded, hoping Hadrian was satisfied with her answer for now.

 _Five Years Later…_

"Mum! Mum! I got my letter! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Hadrian 'Harry' Lily Potter shouted, running down the stairs and to the kitchen where her mother was making her birthday pancakes. They had little dabs of chocolate filling in the middle and on the side, there was, of course, bacon.

It was delicious and a tradition in the Potter family to have on birthdays.

"Looks like we'll have to go school shopping later today are your friends leave!" Lily chuckled at her daughter's excitement and grinned, happy for her. She felt relieved that Hadrian was accepted at Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons.

One, because she didn't want her daughter to be all the way in France and two, because Hogwarts was important to her and a place she would like to see Hadrian grow up in. It was the place where she met her first and possibly last, love and she secretly hoped it went the same way for the black-haired girl.

"Yes! Can Neville and Ron come with? They haven't done their shopping yet either, I think." Hadrian said, her big green eyes widening and her lip jutting out in her usual I – always – get – my – way – with – this – look – pout.

Lily pretended to look annoyed and sighed, "I suppose so…I guess it is a bit embarrassing having to go out in public alone with your mummy now that you're all big and eleven…" she hummed sadly and Hadrian's eyes widened comically.

"No, no, no! That's not it, mum! I just wanted to spend time with my best friends in case we don't get put in the same House! You did say I would do well in Ravenclaw, after all. Plus, you also said that I have to consider that I might not even get put in Gryffindor." Hadrian unnecessarily explained and Lily raised an eyebrow, feeling proud that Hadrian even remembered that.

Lily remembered that night. She had gently sat Hadrian down after a long day of hanging out at the Weasleys and told her to be open-minded the day she got Sorted. The whole Weasley family, even their younger daughter, Ginny, kept saying how well Hadrian would do in Gryffindor and Lily didn't want Hadrian to get too excited only to not end up in the House she wanted and be disappointed.

Hadrian had said many times that she wanted to be like her dad and end up in Gryffindor and Lily just didn't want to see her daughter heartbroken if she didn't end up there.

Over the years, Lily noticed that Hadrian acquired some Ravenclaw qualities. She always had her nose in a book, studied constantly so she could be at the top of her class, she preferred puzzles and the muggle game, Scrabble, over watching the television and playing video games. Hadrian also had a knack for Potions, like Lily did in her old-school days.

One day Lily mentioned that Hadrian would make a great Potions Professor or tutor, but Hadrian always denied it; saying she wanted to be an Auror like her dad and that's why she liked Potions so much because you needed to be good at them in order to be an Auror. Lily kept her comments to herself and silently nodded, hoping Hadrian would reconsider a different career when she was older.

It was bad enough that Hadrian had already faced a Dark Lord when she was only a baby; she would have to again in the future if the prophecy was correct. And she prayed many nights to God and Merlin that it wasn't, but she knew it was inevitable. Hadrian Lily Potter was the Chosen One. The only one who could defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Plus, Lily didn't want her daughter fighting Dark wizards daily. She didn't want to worry every day wondering if Hadrian would come home alive or not. It was bad enough she did that with James and Sirius, she didn't want to do that with her daughter too.

"Mum, you okay? Should I firecall Mrs. Weasley over to help decorate now?" Hadrian queried quietly, observing her mother's troubled expression.

Sometimes she got like that and Hadrian finally knew why after reading so many books about it and even asking one of her professors. It saddened her that her mum, one of the nicest people in the world, lost someone so special to her and thus, was sad all the time.

Well, not _all_ the time, but her mum did have her moments where she didn't want to get out of bed one day.

Hadrian once had to call Uncle Remus over (Uncle Sirius was an Auror so he was usually in the office by seven) to make her breakfast before she went to school (She was only seven! She wasn't allowed to use the stove or magic yet).

Her mum sometimes would also have a good cry in the bathroom, thinking Hadrian couldn't hear her.

She didn't deserve it. But fate had a habit of hurting the kindest people, Hadrian learned over the years, thinking of Uncle Remus' unemployment because he was a werewolf, her mum, obviously, and the Weasleys being called 'Blood Traitors' for loving Muggle things and for not being your traditional pureblood family.

And Hadrian knew about Lily's depression. She had been staying the week at the Grimmauld Place with Uncle Sirius and Remus when she overheard them talking about it one night. She had been getting a drink of water from the kitchen when she heard hers and her mum's name and in her footsteps just outside the kitchen door, listening intently.

"Moony, I'm worried about Lil. It's almost the anniversary and she asked us to take Harry for longer than usual. She needs someone to talk to or she could really hurt herself mentally…even physically if her depression gets bad enough." Uncle Sirius said in his uncharacteristically serious voice.

Hadrian frowned, unfamiliar with this side of her beloved Uncle. Normally he was all laughs and pranks and always teaching Hadrian new tricks on a broom or spells she wasn't supposed to know until her third year.

She decided she didn't like this side of him and pressed her ear closer on the door, concerned. And what was this 'depression' thing he was talking about? Was her mum sick? A stab of fear in her stomach made her freeze. Mummy couldn't be sick! Daddy was already gone, what was she going to do without her cherished mother?

Holding back tears that rarely showed in her green eyes, Hadrian ended up finding out what depression was sooner than she thought after the next few words Uncle Remus spoke.

"She looked exhausted and more upset than usual…Has she been taking her Potions? I recall her saying in a letter that Snivel- erm…Snape, was brewing her more Cheering Draughts and Pepper-Up Potions lately…it seems that they're on good terms again." Uncle Remus said, sounding not unhappy, but astonished.

Hadrian was confused. Who was this 'Snape' character? She didn't reminiscence her mum ever being friends with someone named Snape. And she knew all her mum's friends. Feeling irritated by the lack of information she was receiving, she pressed her hair closer to the door.

"I'm not happy about it either, Moony…but if the git makes her happy…then so be it." Hadrian held back a giggle. Uncle Sirius swearing was always funny, it was even funnier when her mum _and_ Uncle Remus would chastise him every time he swore it in front of her.

The conversation drifted off towards someone named Dumbledore and McGonagall and Hadrian hurried back to her room, going to bed with a new determination to figure out who Snape was and to try to bring more happiness back in her mother's life. If Snape could do it, she could too…right?

Hadrian was shaken out of the memory when her mother agreed and went over to the Floo to call the Weasleys over. It lit up and familiar heads of red hair stepped through, crashing to the floor in a large pile of red and pale bodies. Hadrian grinned when two pairs of arms wrapped around her neck, tackling her to the floor.

"Hey! Don't break the birthday girl you two!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, sounding exhausted but also content. Mrs. Weasley had her hands full with eight children and being a housewife, but she still somehow had a smile on her face every time Hadrian saw her.

"But mum! –"

"We-"

"Just got really-"

"Excited because Harry is-"

"Now coming to Hogwarts-"

"With us-"

"And now we get to-"

"See her and Ronnikins-"

"Everyday-"

"And annoy them more-"

"Than usual-"

Hadrian rolled her eyes and untangled herself from Fred and George, taking Ron's offered hand. She smiled at him in thanks and waved at Ginny, the youngest Weasley and only female sibling, who was hiding behind her mum's legs.

Ginny startled at the sudden attention from her secret crush and waved back shyly, hiding her face in Mrs. Weasleys skirt, flushing as red as her hair. Hadrian shrugged, used to the younger girl's shyness. Ron tried telling her that Ginny had a _major_ crush on her, but Hadrian payed no attention to it, thinking the older boy was exaggerating.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley! Thanks for coming! Mum said she could use some extra hands in the kitchen…I think she's stressed out again…" Hadrian said, knowing her mother would be grateful for the extra set of hands. Uncle Sirius and Remus won't be around until noon because Sirius had a last-minute shift at the office and Remus had to take wolfsbane since there was a full moon tonight. The Longbottoms were always the last to arrive so Hadrian knew not to ask them for extra help.

"Alright, dear. Oh! Arthur, Percy, Bill, and Charlie won't be here for another hour, but they're still coming. I think the Longbottoms were delayed as well…it's a busy day in Diagon Alley today with everybody school shopping and all." Mrs. Weasley babbled and headed to the kitchen to help her mother.

Hadrian just shook her head in amusement. It seemed like Mrs. Weasley was always trying to think of seven different things at once and everything just came out in a jumbled mess, effectively confusing herself and anyone she was talking to. Hadrian supposed she would be like that too if she had eight kids.

"So! What are we going to do today, Ickle Hadrikins? Breakfast won't be ready for another half hour and Neville won't be here until later," George said, wrapping his lanky arm around her should and Hadrian thoughtfully tapped her chin, trying to come up with a plan that would keep the group busy for thirty minutes.

It was harder than you'd think, especially with the twins always coming up with new pranks or some ways to bother people – which always ended up in a giant mess and an angry Mrs. Weasley, by the way. Hadrian hoped to avoid conflicts today, not wanting any arguments on her birthday, of all days. Nobody wanted that, that's for sure.

"How about a game of Exploding Snap outside? It's nice out for once." She suggested and everybody, even Ginny, agreed. Hadrian went upstairs to her bedroom to retrieve the game and the group played outside until breakfast was done.

Once Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Uncle Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Weasleys arrived, the day really started rolling.

The group chatted for a while and shared old stories, mostly the twins wanting to hear about the Marauders old adventures, but they were entertaining to hear so everybody loved listening to them.

It was soon time for lunch and Mrs. Weasley helped Lily make Hadrian's favorite dish; homemade dumplings with a side of mashed potatoes with gravy, buttered corn, and honey roasted sweet potatoes.

Soon after, Hadrian opened her gifts and beamed excitedly when she got a new broom, Nimbus 2000 from her Uncles, thanking them with a kiss on their cheeks and tight hugs.

"Now, you won't be able to use this until second year, Hadrian, but you can practice in the backyard whenever you want until then." Lily informed her sternly and Hadrian nodded, half-listening as she stared at the polished new broom in awe. She couldn't wait to try some new tricks on it!

The Longbottoms got her a winter cloak and protective gloves for winter and Hadrian thanked them profusely when Augusta said the gloves were the last green pair they had in the shops and ordered them specially for her. The Weasleys got her a few secondhand (not that she minded) Advanced Potions books she could use to study throughout the school year and she hugged them tightly, happy that they accepted her hobby.

Uncle Sirius and Remus always teased her about her appreciation for Potions, but she ignored it, not caring what they thought. It was something she was always good at and people knew it. She remembered the day that Augusta Longbottom, Neville's nan, said that she had her mother's knack for Potions. She was proud and continued to dabble in the subject as she got older, giddy because Augusta Longbottom never praised anybody for anything.

Finally, her mum stepped forward and handed her a neatly wrapped box that had a green and blue bow on it. Hadrian grinned and kissed her mother on the cheek, eagerly opening the awaited gift. Lily always gave her the most unique things for her birthday. Her favorite gift was probably her father's pocket watch, something she always kept on her no matter what.

"No way-"

"Is that-"

"The-"

"Invisibility Cloak?-"

"The exact one-"

"From the Deathly Hollows-"

"And the one-"

"That James Potter-"

"Used?-"

The twins exclaimed in awe, and Hadrian had a hard time keeping herself together at the sight of the glittery metallic blue fabric, delicately lying in the box. No way. She didn't even know her mother kept this! She expected Lily to withhold it in Gringotts, donate it to the Ministry or Dumbledore or something - not give it to her!

"Mum?" Hadrian said, confused as to why she was receiving such a priceless artifact. What use could an eleven-year-old have with an Invisibility Cloak?

"I figured now that your starting your first year at Hogwarts, you could have some fun exploring the castle at night…just like your dad did. Now, remember to never get caught with this. Invisibility Cloaks are only passed down to those who deserve it." Lily said seriously and Hadrian grinned, throwing herself at her mother, feeling unashamed that she let a few tears slid down her cheeks.


End file.
